


Red. Blue. Green

by clexatrashforlife19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Driving, F/F, Reveal, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: The worst way a reveal could go.





	Red. Blue. Green

“Please, just leave me alone.” Her grip tightened on the glass, the melting ball of ice watering down the whiskey. The woman in front of her clenched her jaw, hands on her hips just like her. 

 

“What?” Scoffing, the woman in blue stares at her. Disbelief crossing her face- having not been turned so bluntly before.

 

“I think you should leave. Save us both time. I just want to get drunk right now.” Lena’s mind is reeling, blue eyes, blonde hair, the red cape. She shuts her eyes tight in an attempt to rid herself of the thoughts. 

 

“I was just-” 

 

“I know what you’re trying to do. I promise, I’m not interested.” She takes another drink, not turning to face the woman who’s given up trying. Her eyes were too blue, her hair a shade darker, her voice too deep. Maybe that’s the best she can ask for after everything. But the memory of her is too much and that’s why Lena’s here, drinking and hoping to forget. It’s too quiet, too familiar at home. Her office smells of the lavender shampoo she’d inhale during their hugs. She needed to be away from it all and this bar was the best she could do. 

 

Her phone buzzed, once, twice, a third, until she realized someone was calling. She knew if she’d look, it’d be a name far too close for comfort. It’d be her escape, her fantasy where she never lost her. So she leaves the phone face down on the bar and takes another drink. She feels it buzz twice, indicating the caller left her a voicemail and a follow-up text. 

 

Lena couldn’t bare it. All she saw was regret, pain, betrayal. She saw heartbreak in deep blue eyes, standing in the aftermath of the battle. Lena hadn’t meant to put herself in harms way but being a Luthor makes that happen and because of that, she revealed a secret that changed her. Changed how she saw the world. Her best friend! She kept a part of her a secret from the one person who loved her unconditionally, would do anything for. The one person who opened up wholly and completely, to be lied to for years about who the woman really was. 

 

Finishing the glass, she slides a $20 down beside it and grabs her phone off of the bar top. She made sure not to let the fuzziness in her get to her or show how the alcohol was affecting her. Once into the alley, she stumbles into the brick wall. Hands scraping against the rough surface as her head spins and tears fill her eyes. 

 

She’s held it in for so long but she can’t. The usually dignified woman falls to her knees, a sob escaping as the first tears fall. Her hands search for her car keys but they tremble, her eyes blurry and her heads swimming. She curses herself for being so weak and forces herself to her feet. 

 

“You’re a Luthor for Christ sakes.” This gets her moving, slowly but deliberately to her car. The usual warning bells aren’t going off in her head but she doesn’t notice. Her mind’s elsewhere; the scene replays in her head. 

 

_ Dust settles, the ground is broken and digging into her palms as she pushes herself up. She hadn’t seen the shot coming nor did she see the blur of...purple? Until she was on the ground. No, not purple. Blue.  _

 

_ Red.  _

 

_ Rubbing her eyes only worsen the burn but she needs to see. She sees her stagger. Lex is on the ground, thirty feet away. He’s bleeding badly- good. But red, shredded. Blue exposes bareskin, that much Lena knows. Blue leads to white that leads to more red, not made of fabric.  _

 

_ Red. _

 

_ Green. It’s green. The red slowly spreads to green. If Lena didn’t know any better, she’d think it was beautiful.  _

 

_ Blue. They flash, terrified. The superhero staggers back to Lena, collapsing to her knees beside her.  _

 

_ “I didn’t want you to find out this way. I’m so sorry for lying Lena, but I couldn’t let him take you from me.” Her voice is breathy, weak. It takes a minute of studying the woman’s face before it starts to click. The glasses are crooked, partly shattered. The cardigan, red like the cape it hides, hangs shredded. Fabrics mix in the gentle breeze. She can see the symbol on her chest, through burn marks and tears.  _

 

_ “Kara?” The touch is soft, her hands shake intensely but she can’t process it being real. It is.  _

 

_ “Sh, Lena. You have to rest. I’m sorry I couldn’t save us both.”  _

 

_ “Kara, no. Kara!”  _

 

A horn blares, bright headlights momentarily blind her before she corrects the path of the car back into her lane. She pulls to the side of the road, putting the car into park. Why her? Does the universe hate her this much that it’d keep saving her when she begged it to stop? She wasn’t special.

 

_ Yes you are. _ Kara would say. Supergirl would give her praise for the work she’d accomplished. Kara would hug her and go to spin classes. Supergirl would save her when the situation got out of hand. But now they’re both gone and somehow they still save her. Lena calls her driver, requesting a pickup at her location- thanks to GPS. 

 

Sliding under her sheets once home, she stares out her balcony window. A part of her hopes to catch a glimpse of the red and blue blur that’d make an appearance every night before she fell asleep. Lena’s a realist,  she knows she’s gone. But she still looks because maybe, just maybe, Kara will come back to her and they’ll embrace, Lena won’t let go. She’ll tell her that she understands, she doesn’t blame her. 

 

Maybe someday, life will be worth living again. For now, Lena will simply survive.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Lexkomtrikru  
> Tumblr: alexanderkomtrikru & supercorpclexaagentreign  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/HGCcRrn


End file.
